Crappy Quotes Made Dramatic - My Way
GDC "I'm not some blonde kid with bony knees who can't properly sit on a couch!" ''~Mimi aka BetterThanAir ''"Have you ever bitten into a wet sponge?" '' ~Slydren ''"Hmm..." ~''Travis Elkins ''"Everybody take a moment to recognize Seth who was just recently dumped" ''~Stan the Harmonica Man ''"My job only pays me in Trident Layers!" ~''Travis Elkins ''"Dom's Nike socks will sit right under his knees, so they'll look super defined for you ;)." ''~Mimi ''"So. Many. Heart. Grenade. Avatars." ''~ Tom aka Not Anyone. ''"YELLING!" ~''Chris aka Jirachi ''"I have come to the conclusion that I am '''GDC Silver.'" ~''Me "Uh, Walk, Dom looks like he's being fisted in that picture." ''~Mimi ''"I usually just watch movies free online. I'm a criminal." ''~Sauli aka Nowhereman ''"Last time I used a key when I tried to open my phone was when my door was a television" ~''Sauli again ''"Ok since we can't figure out if Pistol is a boy or girl let's compromise. Pistol is a shemale." ''~Me ''"The actual fuck is the one that is actually more actual than the actual fuck." ''~Sauli for the third freaking time ''"I'm more sexually active than the Golden Girls!" ''~Liam aka Garfield ''"Did you hear about that thing at that time in that location from after it happened? It was quite a historical event." ~''Stan the Harmonica Man ''"Man, I wanna throw this rock." ''~Will ''"On my 16th birthday I broke a toilet, but it wasn't like, a typical way, I guess." ''~Mimi ''"I'm The WALL KING, and here at Wacky World of Walls, we're having a LIQUIDATION SALE, because apparently no one wanted to buy just walls." ~Mrpink1507 "Tell them to go suck off a guys chode after they have submerged themselves in the atlantic ocean and been eaten by a thousand funnel web spiders" ~Milan Wikia "Liquid Nitrogen is an actual thing, Price. And it tastes awesome." ''~Blarthfire123 ''"Well, I know THAT, lol. I mean what?" ~ -''Price- ''"So about that girl Dom was dancing with...was there epar?" '' ~KaharZamet ''"Pumpkins it." ''~Dylan T. Best ''"Watching little boys is interesting, especially when they're naughty." ~Blarthfire123 "Blarth, do you enjoy the smell of Sharpies?" ''~ -Price- ''"The waterslide is running!" ''~Me, Kahar and Dylan pretty much ''"Eww." ~''Ben Drago1 ''"I know what planet Dom is from! Homosexualonia!" ''~KaharZamet ''"The Zenofags rated The Great Gashby 10/10. THEY HATE EVERYTHING WE TOUCH!" ''~Dylan T. Best ''"Everyone is gashfected with the gashspeed and gashbola!" ''~LordKantor ''"If you read this page you would know my fetish" ''~JaCorrey Sheppard Discord Coming soon In Real Life/Skype Real Life ''"Dude I'm oblivious. Someone could kick me in the face and five minutes later I'll be like 'Was there a foot in my face a few minutes ago?'" ~''Breanna ''"Michael, I'll let you call me an alien if you give me candy." ~''Dom the alien ''"I must be an athlete, cause I've got my Nike socks pulled up all the way!" ~''Ross ''"And here I thought the Keystone test was gonna be 'Calculate the mass of the sun when purple because aliens don't wear hats while running from bees at 245 miles per hour. Solve for x.'" ~''Me ''"You can lead a horse to water, but you can't hip-hop a pot of marshmallows in a river of swag." ~''Josh (I think) ''"Does your dad have boobs like Thomas the Train?" ''~Breanna ''"Do I have permission to smack Cameron with my pencil case?" ''~Erika ''"Oh my god the ocean is like a wave pool!" ''~Audrey ''"Dom does not have a chin!" ''~Maggie, as the group was rating boys ''"I think you need to look at the big picture." ~''Kyle ''"Sorry can't understand unless you put over at the end. Comets. Over." ~''Virginia ''"But what does that mean in band slang?" ''~Emily ''"You two should make out so that you can get your braces stuck together!" ~''Virginia ''"I can't help my warmness!" ~''Kristin ''"They have higher voices, and I can't tell which ones are gay." ''~Cara discussing Kentucky. ''"Drove my chevy to the levy but the levy was filled with some chick's clothing" ~''Virginia ''"Well you'd be stepping on MY foot, if we were in Australia." ''~Hannah ''"I like your mom, she has just enough sass to not be Virginia" ''~Karen ''"Holy poptart in a pencil sharpener" ''~Trumpet Kyle Skype ''"Guys calm down and have some cheese doodles." ~''Max ''"Ah, druggies are fun. They remind me of hippies. Or they are hippies. I dunno." ~''Kyle again Gashquotes ''"When you fight comets with comets you get more fire. Comets." "You're full of it, and I'm sick of your bullshit." "Because of the recent breakthrough on hand checks, band buses must now do face checks." "How high could he POSSIBLY be to wanna make out with you?!" "I think I forgot how to summon..." "If I see one more American Horror Story status I swear to god." "You put comets after your username....?" "Maybe if I just wear a blue shirt my hair and skin will cover the rest." "This is a reminder that I'm not as bad as Casey, people of earth!" "Just join le call already! See, it isn't even the call anymore, its LE call!" "Someone call the gashbulance!" "There are about 68 gashbucks in the gashbank." "You gotta wake up early to plan your satanic rituals!" "YOU ARE WORTH INFINITE NEGATIVE POTATOES!" "Your hair matches the color of my heart." "So, if it's a myonster myash was it a gyraveyard symash?" "Sorry, I think I got high off an orange freeze from Burger King." "Would you kindly move your shit?" "I was more offended by your insults when you didn't hate me." '' ''"Life is not a game of Cards Against Humanity" "My attention whore senses are tingling" '' ''"I can't... I just can't." "Well sorry for being punk rock!" '' ''"Next school dance I'm bringing a bucket cause you people can't keep your goddamn tongues in your mouths." "Doodlebob says that the magic conch wants us to make a werebat movie at night in the FUUUUUTUUUUURE where everything is chrome" "The goths are joining forces." "Ah yes, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, and *looks at smudged writing on hand* Squidward Testicles." "One, 21 BUTTS!" "Bullshit status of the week." "What is it with you and nature in your house?" "So basically, Blink-182 is emo." "New drinking game. Every time I'm nice to someone, take a shot. You'll all be driving home sober." "HOW ARE OSTRICHES KANGAROOS?!" "Just acknowledging my lack of soul." "CAN YOU KINDLY GET YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR BACK?!" "I have now decided to never answer the doorbell again unless its a Friday cause chances are it isn't you, but the pizza guy." "404 - Intelligence not found." "KEEP THE CLOTHES AWAY FROM THE RAVINE OR I WILL END YOU!" "Well forget 'cock' and 'dick', the new slang word is 'soda,' guys." "WHEN YOU SEE A DRUNK CLOWN ON THE STREETS OF MEXICO, YOU THROW YOUR TACO AT IT" "A whopping 11%" "I slightly clarinetted." "That isn't in my ginger power jurisdiction." "Yes, I totally wanna know what kind of precipitation I am." "Might as well look good when summoning demons." "Casper got a little too friendly.." "Whoa there, friend, you have a small bladder." "OH LOOK, WE'RE FUCKING BACK, IT'S A WILD FUCKING CREATURE!" "She had poems, except they didn't even rhyme so 0/10 would not bang." "WELL EAT MY ENTIRE ASS!" "It taught me that if it looks like a girl, a dick is probably gonna appear"